


The Truth if You Dare

by cindyls1969



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyls1969/pseuds/cindyls1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is wandering through the halls of Hogwarts in Eight Year. His Slytherin co-horts still have some things to learn and Draco finds himself wishing he had friends who could help him be the person he wants to become. The Room of Requirement is still listening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth if You Dare

Draco strode through the corridor, not caring where he ended up. He just knew that he couldn’t stay in the Slytherin common room for one more second. There were too many bad memories floating around in there. Too many people there were trying to hold on to ideals that were no longer worth anything.

The younger ones would learn, of course, but the older ones should know better. They had seen what all that bigotry and hatred led to. They had watched as the world fell to the lower reaches of hell before being pulled out by heroes.

But of course, the ones who hadn’t lost anyone couldn’t really understand the price they could have been called upon to pay for their misguided arrogance.

If it weren’t for people like Longbottom and Potter, the world wouldn’t have been anything like those idiots he’d just left behind could imagine.

But Draco knew. And he would remember for the rest of his life. Voldemort’s victory would have led to nothing but fear and pain for everyone while everything that was beautiful about the world would have withered and died.

Now he was alone…stuck between who he used to be and who he wanted to become. If only he could figure how to take those last few steps to change his life.

He wished he had someone to help him. A good friend who understood that he’d changed and wanted to be better. Someone who could help him figure out what he could do with his life. There was no one.

Looking around, he found himself in a long hall that looked familiar but he was too distracted by his thoughts to stop and figure out why.

An image flashed in his head of Potter and his friends—Granger and the two Weasleys—that forever seemed to be attached to his hip.

They were the kind of mate’s that he’d dreamed about, not that he’d ever admit it to anyone. Friends who’d do anything for you because they cared, not because your family was rich and powerful.

He’d never had anyone who cared for him like that, except maybe his mother.

Another image flashed through his brain of Potter cuddled up with the Weasley girl. It made something hot and envious curl in his chest and it wasn’t because he was interested in the girl.

Draco sort of knew what it was like to have all that intense concentration focused on him. Potter had stalked him obsessively in some years, but somehow Draco thought that having some emotion other than hatred in that gaze would be a totally different feeling.

Draco longed to find out if that was true, but it was never going to happen. He was stuck with the hatred. Potter would never forgive him for all the truly awful things he’d done.

One of his biggest regrets was attacking Potter in the bathroom. While it was true that Draco had come out with the worst physical wounds, he wished he’d reached out and told Potter his secret that day. If he hadn’t squandered that opportunity, maybe so many children wouldn’t have had to die.

Draco sighed as he passed a huge door. Looking up he was surprised to find that he was outside the Room of Requirement. He shivered as he thought of the horrible fire that had destroyed the place and how Potter had saved his life. He’d stood outside the door many times since, but he’d never had the courage to go in and see the destruction that had been wrought that day.

Draco was startled when the door gave a small click and then slid open, just an inch, like it was inviting him inside. He shrunk back at first before Malfoy pride and curiosity had him moving forward and pushing it open slowly.

He was surprised to hear voices coming from the room and he peeked around the corner.

Inside it was lit by just a few candles, but he could make out Granger and Weasley as well as his sister, Seamus Finnigan, Longbottom and—of course—Potter rounding out the group.

He slipped in and closed the door, being careful to keep to the shadows. He sat down against the wall in the corner so he could listen to what they were saying without being noticed.

They passed around what appeared to be a bottle of fire whiskey, and Draco unconsciously licked his lips as Potter tipped it to his mouth and swallowed. His eyes greedily took in the long line of Harry’s throat as his Adam’s apple bobbed.

Potter looked gorgeous and Draco couldn’t deny that he wanted to be the one sitting in Ginny Weasley’s spot with Potter’s arm thrown carelessly over his shoulders.

He sat there glaring daggers at the girl until he heard someone speak.

“Your turn Neville. Truth or dare?” It was Seamus, Draco was sure of it. The Irish lilt of his voice impossible to miss.

“I hate this fucking game, Seamus. I always end up making an idiot out of myself.” Neville sounded petulant… and drunk.

Seamus just laughed and leaned in to place a little kiss on Neville’s cheek. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll protect your virtue if need be.” Neville just blushed and snuggled into Seamus’s side.

Draco’s eyes widened in shock. Neville and Seamus? Apparently the two men were a couple and from the smiles of their friends no one seemed to mind.

“Fine, truth then.” Neville looked up at his boyfriend and waited.

Seamus kissed him on the temple before speaking. “Who was the first person you ever kissed?”

Neville’s blush deepened, visible even in the candlelight. “You know it was you, Seamus. Never had the guts to kiss anyone before you.”

Everyone laughed but Seamus put both arms around Neville and pulled him into the vee of his legs. “I know darlin’. I just like hearin’ you say it.”

Neville smacked him on the leg before reaching up and kissing his jaw. “Stupid git.” The words were harsh but the tone was fond. He turned to look at the others.

“Hermione, truth or dare?”

They were playing some kind of game. Draco had never heard of it before, but he could see how it might be fun.

The Granger girl looked around at them all and sighed. “Dare. God knows what kind of question you drunken fools would come up with.”

Neville grinned and thought for a moment before speaking. “Give a lap dance… to Ginny.”

The rest of them whooped it up as Hermione glared at them but it didn’t take her long to stand and offer the other girl a hand up.

They’d all been sitting on the floor in a circle and once they were both standing, Hermione led Ginny to a chair that had appeared out of nowhere and had her sit on it.  
A song started playing and Hermione started to move.

She’d grown into quite the beautiful girl in the last few years and now that she’d learn to tame her bushy hair, Draco could see why her boyfriend was so taken with her.

She slipped her robes off to reveal the white blouse and short pleated skirt most of the girls wore under their school robes. In her knee high hose and the black shoes with the higher heels that were in fashion this year, she looked every inch the school girl dream he’d once seen in a Muggle girly magazine that Blaise had smuggled into Hogwarts.

Her hips started to move to the music and Ron’s eyes never left her as she danced in front of the other girl.

Reaching up, she pulled the pins from her hair and it fell in a mass of curls over her shoulders. She removed her glasses with a flourish and levitated them over to a nearby table before turning to face Ginny.

Her hands moved and when she turned around, the top three buttons of her blouse were undone, exposing an impressive amount of cleavage and an obvious lack of a bra.

Ron was panting by this time, while Seamus and Neville mostly ignored the show in favor of kissing each other stupid.

Ginny’s hands appeared on Hermione’s hips as she shimmied back and straddled the red-head’s lap. She ground down with her hips constantly moving as the hands at her hips slid up to cup her breasts.

Ron groaned as Hermione slid off Ginny’s lap and turned around, straddling her. She let her head fall back as Ginny’s hands came up and ghosted down her back before sliding down to her thighs.

As she ran her hands up under Hermione’s skirt, she started to lift the material and there was a flash of red silk.

It might have been hot, but Draco was more interested in looking at Harry. He was watching the two girls, but the smile on his face was more like indulgent fondness than desperate wanting.

Hermione’s skirt got higher and higher and Ron suddenly snapped out of his daze.

“Oi, that’s enough I think.” He jumped up and grabbed his girlfriend from his sister’s lap, and sat back down, pulling her with him to land in his lap.

He grabbed Hermione’s robes and draped them around her, ignoring the disappointed groans of his friends. His girlfriend didn’t seem to mind the manhandling and snuggled back into his chest before looking at the others. He thought that she might have spotted him as she looked around, but she didn’t say anything and turned to Harry instead.

Draco ached to go over and join them, but he knew that if he revealed his presence, the fun and games would be over and he’d be left alone once again.

“Harry, truth or dare.”

Harry seemed to think it over for a moment before answering. “Truth.”

Hermione grinned wickedly. “Who’s the first bloke you had a crush on?”

Harry looked startled and blushed. “Hermione, you promised.”

“Just answer the question Harry. No one here will judge you.”

Harry sighed and looked at Ginny who’d come back to sit at his side. She nodded at him encouragingly.

Draco’s breath caught in his throat. Harry had a crush on a boy? He felt like his heart might break in two. It was bad enough when he thought that there was absolutely no chance because Harry was straight, but to know he liked men and that Draco could never be someone he cared about was almost too much.

He pushed himself up off the floor and blindly reached for the door, but when he pulled on it, it refused to budge.

Harry’s voice broke through his desperation to escape but he couldn’t quite make out what he said.

“What was that Harry?” Draco could have strangled Ginny for asking Harry to repeat himself.

“Draco.”

He felt like his heart was going to explode. Had Harry really said…?

“I’ve had a crush on Draco for ages.”

It was a joke, it had to be. Draco waited for the derision to start but it never came.

“Yeah, I can see it. You obsessed about him forever and come on, he’s fuckin’ hot!” Seamus chuckled at the glare Neville threw his way. “Not as hot as you, sweetheart, but he’s pretty for sure.”

Draco stiffened in indignation. He wasn’t a fucking girl! He wasn’t pretty!

Harry shook his head. “No…not pretty. He’s handsome and exotic. That slivery blond hair and gray eyes? They could be so cold, but he always seems to burn so hot.” Harry took another pull off the whiskey bottle. “I can’t stop thinking about him.”

Ginny patted him on the back and murmured sympathetically. Harry smiled at her weakly and passed it to her.

“You should tell him how you feel, Harry.” Draco turned to look at Hermione when she spoke and found her staring straight at him. She had seen him after all and asked that question anyway. Why?

Harry shook his head miserably. “No point. He hates me.” He sighed and pushed his bangs back off his forehead. “Besides, I’m nobody’s idea of a catch.”

“Blimey, Harry, you saved the fucking world! Any bloke would be happy to have you!” Ron’s passionate belief in his friend made Draco smile. Harry was lucky to have him.

“I didn’t save his dad though, did I? It was Azkaban for him and the Dementor’s kiss. How could he forgive me for that?”

Draco’s father had died in prison after his punishment had been carried out. Draco had wanted to blame someone, but he had known that his father had deserved the punishment he’d gotten.

“It wasn’t your fault, Harry, it was his.” Draco didn’t know when he made the decision to step out of the shadows; he just knew that he couldn’t let Harry blame himself anymore.

All the eyes in the room turned to him, but the only one who appeared surprised was Harry. The rest had all known he was there.

Draco quivered with the need to take Harry in his arms and make the sadness go away.

“Truth or dare, Draco.” Ginny’s soft voice broke through the quiet.

“Truth.” Draco’s gaze never left Harry’s as Ginny asked her question.

“How do you feel about Harry?” Draco wondered when Harry’s girlfriend had decided to set him up with her boyfriend.

“I…I think I like him a lot. I might even love him a little.” Draco watched as the sadness in Harry’s expression started to fade a little.

“Truth or dare, Draco?” This time it was Neville’s voice asking.

“Truth.”

“Do you like him because he saved your life?” Neville didn’t sound angry, just curious.

“No. I think it’s because he’s strong but he doesn’t always know it. And he’s kind to everyone and he looks like he needs a hug all the time.” He took a step closer to Harry. “He inspires devotion in his friends and I know now that he never wanted to be treated like he was special.”

One more step and his heart felt like it might explode. “And because his eyes show everything he’s thinking and he doesn’t ever try to hide who he is.”

Two more steps and Draco found himself looking down into those beautiful green eyes that were filled with hope now.

“Truth or dare, Draco?” Draco could hear the smile in Ron’s voice.

“Dare…” The word hung in the air and seemed to crackle with electricity as he waited for Ron’s next words.

“I dare you to kiss Harry.”

It was like Draco had just been waiting for permission. He brought one hand up and curled it around Harry’s cheek while the other slipped around his waist and pulled him closer.

Draco leaned in slowly, giving Harry plenty of time to pull away if he wanted to. When their lips finally touched, Harry shuddered and reached up to grab the front of Draco’s robes, like he was afraid Draco would try to run away.

They kissed until they had no choice but to pull back and breathe, but even then, Draco just rested his forehead against Harry’s and smiled at him. “Hi.”

Harry’s answering smile had his friends in motion.

“Looks like this is our cue to leave, mates!” Seamus nodded at Draco and patted Harry on the shoulder before grabbing Neville’s hand and pulling him out the door.

Ron and Hermione gave him a look that told Draco that sometime in the near future, the three of them would be having a talk that involved the words “if you hurt him, we’ll kill you” and then followed the other two men out the door.

“Ginny I—“ Draco didn’t know what he wanted to say but she just patted his arm and smiled.

“It’s okay Draco. Harry and I have been just friends for a while now. Only reason I’m here alone is because my boyfriend is on patrol tonight.” She paused, searching his eyes for something. “Just… be careful with him.”

“Ginny…I can take care of myself.” Harry’s voice was tinged with embarrassment but Draco just pulled him tighter.

“She’s allowed to be worried Harry. I haven’t always been the best person.” It hurt to say but Draco knew it was true.

Ginny nodded. “I won’t argue with that, Draco, but I also believe that people can change for the better. I’m looking forward to you proving that to be true as well.”

With one last smile, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Draco looked at Harry. Those big green eyes looked up at him in wonder.

“You’re really here, right? This isn’t something my imagination and the Room of Requirement cooked up?” Harry lifted his hand and danced his fingers over Draco’s brow and down his nose. When he traced them over Draco’s lips, Draco opened his mouth and nipped the tip of one finger gently.

Harry yelped, but Draco thought it was more out of surprise than pain. Reaching up, he grasped Harry’s hand and kissed the offended skin. “There, now you know I’m real, although I’m not exactly sure that I’m not the one who’s dreaming this.”

Leaning up, Harry bit down on Draco’s lower lip, making it throb before licking over it. “There, now we both know.”

Draco smiled and leaned in to plunder Harry’s mouth again. He revelled in the taste of fire whiskey on Harry tongue but it had him pulling back again and frowning.

“What’s wrong?” Harry brought his free hand up and put it on Draco’s chest, rubbing gently over his heart.

“How much did you have to drink?” Draco didn’t want to take advantage of Harry if he was drunk. That couldn’t end any way but bad.

Harry grinned up at him and pushed him backwards until he felt something hit the back of his knees. He fell back onto a huge bed that had appeared behind him as Harry scrambled up on top of him, straddling his hips. Lying down, the six inches of height that Draco had over Harry wasn’t as pronounced.

Grabbing Draco’s hands, Harry pushed them up over the blonds head so that he was stretched out on top of Draco, pressed together from hip to chin.

“I’m not drunk, if that’s what you’re asking. I know what I want.” He leaned down to suck bruising kisses along the underside of Draco’s jaw and Draco was content to lay there and let him explore until his heart’s content. “You taste good.”

Draco smiled at the random compliment and wondered how long it would take to have Harry babbling under him. He bucked his hips up, rubbing the aching length of his cock against Harry’s and the other man moaned long and loud.

He suspected it wouldn’t take long at all.

Draco waited until Harry was completely relaxed against him before wrapping both arms around him and quickly switching their positions, so that Harry was stretched out underneath Draco.

Harry didn’t look too put out by the change of position as he stretched languidly, arching his back off the bed. It caused his muggle t-shirt to climb up, revealing a small strip of pale skin and a trail of dark hair.

Draco leaned back on his heels between Harry’s legs and pushed the shirt up a little more. His breath caught. Harry wasn’t as pale as he thought. The skin on his flat belly was a delicate golden brown and as he lifted the shirt higher, Harry’s dark pink nipples came into view, already peaked and hard just from Draco looking at them.

Unable to resist, Draco leaned down and licked over one, causing Harry to jerk a little and give a soft little “oh” at the touch of his tongue.

Draco looked at Harry’s face to make sure that he was okay with what he was doing. Harry nodded and lifted his arms over his head, letting Draco ease the shirt off and leaving him bare to Draco’s hungry gaze.

Harry’s embarrassment seemed to catch up with him then and he brought his arms down and crossed them over his chest, as though he was hiding something shameful.

“Don’t, love. Don’t be embarrassed.” Draco lifted first one arm and then the other, kissing the inside of each wrist in turn before lowering Harry’s hands over his head once more. “You’re beautiful. Let me look.”

Harry blushed and shook his head. “No I’m not. Not compared to you.”

Draco smiled at him. “I am rather gorgeous…” Harry looked at him in surprise, smiling shyly when he realized Draco was teasing. “But you,” Draco continued, “you take my breath away.”

He slid his hands up Harry’s stomach and over his chest, loving the feeling of the silky smooth skin under them. When he pinched Harry’s nipples with his fingers, Harry cried out and arched up and the sound made Draco’s cock twitch in his pants.

Harry reached up and pulled on the front of Draco’s robes. “Take this off? I want to see you too.”

Draco pushed himself up and off the bed, pulling his robes open before letting them drop to the floor. He lifted his hands to the buttons of his shirt but was stopped by Harry’s quiet voice.

“Let me?”

Draco nodded and stepped between spread thighs as Harry sat up and reached for him. Harry worked the buttons open with shaking fingers, stopping every few to lean in and press warm kisses to the newly exposed skin. He pulled the shirt out of Draco’s trousers and slowly pushed it off his shoulders.

Harry’s eyes swept over Draco’s body and darkened with pain as they settled on the long scar that ran across Draco’s lower chest. He reached up to run his fingers over it. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know what it would do. I would never have—“

Draco cut him off. “Shhh, it’s alright love. Snape already told me.” He leaned down and kissed Harry softly. “It’s not like I didn’t deserve it.”

Harry surged to his feet, pushing Draco back a step, and curled his hand around Draco’s cheek. “You didn’t deserve it. None of us deserved what happened to us. But we can’t undo it, as much as we wish we could.” Harry ran his fingers over the scar on Draco’s chest. “As much as I wish _I_ could.”

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him close. He loved how the other man fit against him—how his head tucked right under Draco’s chin. The warmth of having Harry’s bare skin against his was growing into a burning heat that threatened to burn him if he didn’t get more of it.

“Lay down Harry.” Draco waited as Harry returned to the bed and then urged him to scoot up toward the pillows.

The intense green gaze he’d been craving never left him as he unbuttoned Harry’s denims and pulled them off, along with his socks and shoes. Draco had never seen anything as deliciously adorable as Harry lying there in nothing but a pair of boxers, the evidence of his arousal more than evident.

Harry opened his arms to Draco. “C’mere. I’m cold.”

The words were said without any guile or teasing, just a simple statement of fact and Draco couldn’t resist.

He slipped his own trousers and shoes off before climbing onto the bed beside Harry. He grabbed a blanket that had appeared at the foot of the bed, the room anticipating their need, and used it to cover them both. He turned and let Harry curl into his embrace.

“Better sweetheart?” He he sounded like a sappy git, but he couldn’t help it. There was something about having Harry curled up in his arms that made him want to cuddle Harry all night long. He would have been embarrassed if it was anyone else, but he had a feeling that Harry deserved a little sweetness in his life.

Harry wiggled closer and tucked his face into Draco’s neck. “Feels nice.” His mouth fastened over Draco’s pulse, sucking softly as his fingers explored Draco’s chest.

“If you keep that up, this isn’t going to stay innocent and cuddly for long.” Draco didn’t want to push Harry too far too soon, but the Gryffindor clearly had other ideas.

Harry slipped his hand down to pet Draco’s cock through the black silk boxers he’d kept on and Draco couldn’t help but moan. Harry’s breath was hot in his ear as Harry whispered to him.

“Who says I want it to stay innocent.” Harry stroked his fingers over the growing wet spot. “If it feels this brilliant through silk, I’m wondering how brilliant it would feel in me.”

Draco’s breath caught in his throat. “Harry, have you ever…?” He trailed off, not sure he wanted to know the answer to the question he couldn’t quite bring himself to ask.

“Once.”

Draco want to go mad with jealousy.

“But it wasn’t…good. He didn’t care what I wanted and when it started to hurt, he said it was supposed to and kept on. I never wanted to again…until now.”

Draco could feel the heat of Harry’s embarrassment and hurried to soothe him. “I’m sorry, love. It’s not supposed to hurt like that.”

Harry nodded. “I know that now. I didn’t then.” He looked up at Draco, smiling shyly. “I think you would make it good for me.”

Draco knew he was being played, but he didn’t care. He rolled until he hovered over Harry’s body, so close but not touching at all until Harry hooked one leg around Draco’s waist and pulled him down.

“Not quite as innocent as you’d have people believe, are you Potter?”

Harry shook his head. “No, not in most ways. I’ve seen too much to be innocent.” He swallowed and looked at Draco again. “But when it comes to sex? I don’t have a lot of experience.”

Draco slid one hand under Harry’s head, cradling it carefully as he leaned in to press their lips together. Harry wrapped both arms around Draco’s neck, holding tightly as he submitted to the kiss, opening immediately and letting Draco’s tongue dominate his.

When he pulled back Draco looked down into those trusting eyes and smiled. “You’re really going to give this to me? Your trust—“

“And my heart.” Harry practically glowed with happiness and it made the last of Draco’s worries melt away. He leaned in and nuzzled his nose against Harry’s.

“And your huge, devoted, amazing Gryffindor heart. I’m truly a lucky wizard and I’m never going to forget it.”

Harry grinned up at him. “Even when I’m driving you crazy with my need to help people and my horrid, muggle-inspired wardrobe?”

“I love that you want to help people.” He ran one hand down Harry’s side and around to cup his arse. “And I can see the appeal of those skin-tight denims. They make your bum look biteable.”

Harry blushed at the compliment and Draco chuckled. “Look at you, the most fearless person I’ve ever met and you’re blushing and shy lying under me. Utterly adorable.”

Harry tugged on his neck insistently until Draco kissed him again. This time there was no pulling back. Harry wrapped both legs around Draco’s waist and rubbed himself against Draco making them both moan.

“Please Draco…” He trailed off as Draco nibbled his way down Harry’s neck and chest until he could suck a pebbled nipple into his mouth. He bit down on it then licked the sting away, loving the surprised gasps it drew from Harry.

Both his hands found their way into Draco’s hair as he held Draco’s head where he wanted it, groaning and trying to get more of the sensitive flesh into Draco’s mouth. “Merlin that feels good.”

Draco grinned before taking his time and playing with both nubs until they were almost purple and throbbing. Every nip and lick seemed to be connected to Harry’s cock and he kept thrusting up against Draco’s chest.

When he’d tormented Harry as much as he dared, he let his lips trail downward, his attention focused on the pleased noises Harry made.

“Oh...oh, Draco.”

The quiet whimpers when Draco nuzzled into the soft hair under Harry’s navel made him feel protective over the smaller man. He looked up at Harry, wanting permission before going any further.

“Okay love?”

He curled his fingers over the waistband of Harry’s boxers and waited for Harry to nod before pulling them down slowly, letting Harry pull out one leg and then the other before tossing the scrap of cotton to the side.

Quickly getting rid of the last of his own clothing, he looked down on Harry’s bronzed skin saw everything he ever wanted all in one amazing package. He kissed his way up the inside of Harry’s legs, stopping to run his tongue over some scars he encountered along the way.

Harry made a small noise and Draco looked up to find that he was lying with his arm over his eyes. Draco surged up to pull it gently away.

“Why are you hiding?” He leaned in to kiss Harry’s forehead.

“I have a lot of scars.”

Draco looked at Harry again and saw many faint lines he’d missed before. “You’re right, you do.” He bent to kiss one he saw on Harry’s shoulder. “They show how strong you are.”

He kissed a puckered mark that rested above one nipple. “And how much you’ve survived.” He ran his tongue over one that ran the length of his arm from his armpit to his elbow. “And that you need someone to take care of you so you don’t damage yourself so much.”

Harry gave a small huff of indignation and lifted his head. When he saw the teasing smirk, he chuckled and fell back against the pillow.

“I suppose I could use some looking after.” He rubbed his cock into the groove of Draco’s hip causing them both to hiss with pleasure. “I could use someone to help me deal with a few things.”

Draco lined up their cocks, reaching down between them and curled his fingers around both, stoking firmly.

“I guess I could give you a hand—“ Harry cut him off by surging up and kissing him desperately.

“I want more than a hand Draco and I’m tired of waiting.” He looked at the side table and when Draco turned his head he wasn’t surprised to find a bottle of lube sitting there.

“You know, doing this in the Room of Requirement is really quite convenient, don’t you think?” Draco grinned at Harry. “We should come back here next time.”

Harry ducked his head and looked up at him from under his lashes and Draco chuckled. “Oh yes, there’s going to be a next time, Harry. A lot of next times I hope.”

Harry nodded, squirming under him and Draco decided they’d been distracted long enough. He reached over and grabbed the bottle then looked into Harry’s eyes.

“There are charms for doing this, but I like to do it this way. I want you to be comfortable with me touching you before we try anything else.” Draco slicked his fingers and reached down to gently stroke Harry’s cock a couple of times and then trailed his fingers down and over his balls.

Harry had one hand fisted into the covers while the other was trapped under Draco as he pressed himself along Harry’s side. There was no fear in Harry’s eyes, only affection and a little awe. Draco meant to keep it that way. He knew that some discomfort was inevitable, but after Harry’s first experience, he wanted it to be as little as possible.

Draco rubbed his finger over the furled muscle, not trying to push in, just trying to get Harry to relax. The only time Harry had tried this, it had hurt him badly and it was only natural that his body was going to resist any intrusion.

Harry didn’t seem too worried though. He let his legs fall apart in invitation and sighed when Draco pushed the tip of his finger inside. It was only a little and Harry moaned softly.

“Draco…” His voice was breathless and sweet and it was irresistible.

He leaned in and kissed Harry, slipping his finger in a bit more. “What do you need Harry?”

Harry pushed himself down, trying to get more of Draco inside him. “I don’t know. Just more.”

Draco chuckled and eased his finger in until it couldn’t go any farther. He crooked it and searched for that little bundle of flesh that would make things so pleasurable for Harry.  
When Harry jolted and looked at him with wild eyes, Draco knew he’d found it.

“Fuck…do that again.”

Draco grinned and did as he was asked, pulled out, and then repeated the process.

Harry was a quivering wreck by the time Draco’s finger was sliding easily. When he added the second, Harry barely paused before resuming his desperate actions.

“Ready for three love?” Draco didn’t want to push too hard, but he needed to be inside his lover very soon. The way Harry wa wantonly letting Draco do whatever he wanted had him very close to the edge and he wanted to be fucking Harry when he came.

“Yes…hurry.”

Draco wondered if Harry would be embarrassed about his behaviour when this was over. He hoped not. The boy was absolutely the hottest thing Draco had ever seen. His neediness only made Draco want to give him whatever he asked for.

Draco slipped the third finger in, trying his best to stretch Harry. It wasn’t easy with those muscles clenching around his hand, trying to hold him inside Harry’s body.

“Relax sweetheart. Let me do this for you.” Draco scooted to down kneel between Harry’s legs, careful to keep his fingers inside before leaning down and sucking the head of Harry’s cock into his mouth.

Harry moaned and one hand reached down to tangle in Draco’s hair, tugging pleasurably. “Merlin….oh god, I never…”

There was something so heady about knowing that he was the first one to make Harry feel this way. He let Harry’s cock slip out of his mouth, but continued to lick the drops that welled up from Harry’s slit. Harry continued to pull at Draco’s hair as he moaned out his pleasure.

When Draco was sure that Harry was ready, he pulled his fingers out and slicked up his own cock before wiping his hand on the sheets.

He leaned up to kiss Harry. “Turn over for my sweetheart. It’ll make it easier for you.”

Harry nodded and turned over, then let Draco pull him up onto his knees. Draco stuffed a couple of pillows under Harry’s hips to support him and make him more comfortable before draping himself over Harry’s back.

“Ready love?”

Harry nodded and turned his head, begging for a kiss and Draco obliged him, taking his mouth tenderly as he lined himself up with Harry’s entrance.

He pushed past the first ring of muscle slowly then stopped to let Harry adjust before continuing. Murmuring quietly in Harry’s ear, Draco told him how much he loved him, how beautiful he was and how much awe he felt that Harry allowed him to do this.

Harry just squeezed his eyes shut, and he seemed to be concentrating on Draco’s voice, letting it relax him as Draco pushed in all the way.

“That’s it, Harry. You’ve taken it all.” He slid his hands down Harry’s arms to tangle their fingers together. “I’m just going to wait until you’re ready. It’s all up to you.”  
Harry nodded and took a few deep breaths. Draco felt him start to relax and groaned when Harry clenched experimentally around him.

“Keep that up and this isn’t going to last very long.”

Harry turned his head and smiled at him before nuzzling in to Draco’s neck and kissing him.

“Move Draco.”

Draco shivered at the feeling of Harry’s hot breath along his skin and slowly slid out, just a little before thrusting back in. Harry gave a soft grunt and pushed back against him.

“Feels so good to be in you. You’re hot and silky inside and I never want to leave you.” Draco was almost overwhelmed by his emotions as he slid one arm around Harry’s waist while the other held him up so he didn’t crush the man writhing under him.

“Don’t…please stay…always…” Harry’s breathy words made Draco tighten his arm, wanting him closer as he thrust. He adjusted the angle, knowing he’d found the right one when Harry cried out and reached a hand back to grab Draco’s hip.

Harry seemed incapable of words as Draco slid his hand down from Harry’s waist to grab his cock, which had never softened, even when Draco first penetrated him. Draco stroked as best he could in rhythm with the movement of his hips, wanting to give Harry his pleasure first.

It didn’t take long. They had both been so close before they even started and soon Harry was coming, calling out Draco’s name. The feeling of muscle rippling around Draco’s cock had him following right behind Harry. He barely had enough strength left to make sure he didn’t collapse on top of Harry, falling to the side instead after pulling out carefully.

Gathering Harry into his arms, he held him tightly to his chest, letting him sprawl over Draco as he pleased. Draco grabbed his wand from the bedside table and cast a quick cleansing charm. Draco then pulled the blankets up over them, making sure Harry wouldn’t get chilled.

Harry lifted his head and blinked sleepily at Draco. “Are we staying here?”

Draco smiled and leaned down to kiss him gently. “Yes love. I think we’re both too tired to move.” He smoothed his hands up and down Harry’s back. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you?”

Harry snuggled back up to him and nodded. “I’m fine.” He sighed and his breath started to even out. “Feels a little like you’re still in me. I like it.”

Chuckling, Draco kissed the top of his head and then let his eyes slide shut. “Go to sleep love. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

The only answer he got was another soft sigh and Harry’s arm tightening over his chest.

Draco let himself sleep. His last thought was that Harry was the best prize he’d ever won playing a game. And the truth was, it was more than he had ever dared to dream.


End file.
